One mistake can get you laid
by Fairytail5eva
Summary: (this title tho X3) Ok N A L U I HATE G R A Y L U :3 ok this is basically smut and YEE if ya like nalu smut/lemon HERE YA GO :3


p style="text-align: center;"strongWelcome to my 3rd story /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongits been a while/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongive been busy .)-(. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut I am back with more NALU/JERZA/GALE/AND GRAY FOREVER ALONE (juvia doesn't deserve his bullshit) /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;

* * *

"Lucy is picking out a shirt and pants to wear over her swimsuit for the party at The married couple Jellal and Erza's house and Ezra is hosting a party with her husband gone/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Time to go!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy is walking for about 5 minutes and finally makes it to Erza's house /p  
p style="text-align

n: left;"lucy changes into her bathing suit and/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Watch out I'm jumping in!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"All Natsu sees is her huge tits em(lol)/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"And watches as they bounce as she runs and jumps into the pool/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu drinks a whole bottle of wine and gets very tipsy/p  
p style="text-align: left;"lucy is underwater and is swimming and then suddenly (cause Lucy is a pussy and is scared to open her eyes)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"she runs into Natsu and accidentally sucks on Natsu's penis (yay I can say that now)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu then feels something sucking his penis and picks up whoever is sucking it without hesitation/p  
p style="text-align: left;""*Hic* Lucy" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""um hi Natsu..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"natsu stares at that worried look and is imagining that face during sex/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu again without hesitation tells everyone/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lucy seems tired already so Erza can lucy use your bed?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""sure!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu takes lucy to Erza's room and shuts every single window and door and made sure that everything is sound proof㇩0/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy is on the bed and he makes her drink a full bottle of wine without choking her and now lucy is very tipsy (lel)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy was now with her worried face and drunk (WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN -lel-)/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Luce...why did you acidentally give me a blow-*hic* blowjob"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""uhhh umm..." (Lucy did not want Natsu to think she's a pussy)/p  
p style="text-align: left;""because I'm under-*hic* underwater and I love you and no one could see..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So you love me...ehhh...then give me a blowjob right now if you love me that much you want to do it in public/p  
p style="text-align: left;""EHHH well I um..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu was just giving Lucy a drunk sexy smirk so lucy couldn't resist to have sex with Natsu /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy was so drunk Natsu pulled his pants and boxers down and lucy...gave him a blowjob/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy tasted the Pre-Cum and Natsu could feel the saliva that Lucy was putting on his penis/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu pulled Lucy up and"LUCY STOP!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Natsu?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu blushed and said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I-I don't want to Cum in your mouth...I don't know...It feels *Hic* weird"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Natsu you just don't want any evidence I gave you a blowjob in Erza's room huh"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Umm...Y-Yeah..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""then why don't we go to my house" Lucy smirked and Natsu was relived/p  
p style="text-align: left;""sure right now?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"so Natsu picked up lucy and said lucy is feeling sick to everyone and took her to her house and/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu just charges with a kiss and put his tongue into Lucy's mouth Lucy was sucking on Natsu's tongue and Natsu replies with a groan/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu is slowly taking off Lucy's swimsuit and Natsu Was licking Lucy's Clit In a circle/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mmmm~Natsu~~~"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu Then Bit Lucy's Nipples and made sure he didn't bite hard/p  
p style="text-align: left;""AHHH!Natsu!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu let go and lucy kissed him and then lucy was unbuttoning Natsu's pants and threw them across the room/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu laid on his back and lucy plopped herself onto Natsu's penis/p  
p style="text-align: left;""UGWAHHH"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu got up with Lucy still on his penis but she put her legs around Natsu's body/p  
p style="text-align: left

* * *

;"And this whole thing was made really quick I did read some hell fanfics aka NaLi,and the ass GrayLu.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"i am no traitor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"i just read them for inspiration /p  
p style="text-align: left;"give a review say SOMTHING bad about it and I might fix it or say something that I could put in this cause /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I REAPEAT I AM VIRGIN ;-;/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


End file.
